


Parted and yet not parted

by tracionn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since they'd come together they're parted. How do they deal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parted and yet not parted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theKASKproject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKASKproject/gifts).



> This is a gift for theKASKproject and a humble companion piece to her gif set which you'll find here at her tumblr :  
> http://thekaskproject.tumblr.com/post/42923322678/parted-and-yet-not-parted-by-tracionn-its-not
> 
> I'm very very happy I can give this to you, A!
> 
> I also like to thank my lovely beta, lostwithoutmy (http://lostwithoutmy.tumblr.com/), a thousand times for her support!

It’s not the first time they’re parted but it’s the first time since they’d come together and Martin can’t help being a bit insecure about how to proceed best. He’s struggling to decide between what he thinks he maybe should do: going straight to bed and sleep, and what he wants to do: calling Douglas.

The thought of Douglas lets his lips curve upwards and his pulse races for a moment or two, despite all his tiredness and nervousness.

He still can’t believe Douglas wants him, _him!_ , and the sight of an almost-stuttering, all to human sky god confessing his long-held feelings for Martin is a memory he’ll keep dear forever.

But wouldn’t calling him after he just left not a full day ago be bit childish? Would Douglas think he’s clingy? Maybe he would be bothered, or is busy, or would roll his eye and get fed up with Martin way too quickly.

Martin sighs and shakes his head; he has to stop doubting all the time. He was there when Douglas opened his heart for him, _to_ him, and Martin saw nothing but sincerity.

He slowly opens his wallet and looks at the two pictures. Seeing Douglas smiling at him lets  his doubts fade. And seeing Douglas standing next to him, proud and gleaming and natural, is all he needs to make a decision.

With one more gaze at their picture he picks up his mobile and dials.

*

Douglas stares at the two mugs in front of him and can only wonder how fast and easy Martin has become a part of his daily life. And such an important part at that.

Making two cups of coffee instead of just one happens so naturally now. Just like their little kiss before they leave the house. Or his shopping for Martin’s preferred items as well.

Picking up a mug his look falls on his phones and for the eighth time this morning, not that he has been counting, he finds himself longing for a sign of Martin and he knows it’s not just boredom on his day off that has him craving to hear Martin’s voice, to hear that he’s okay and that the flight and the meeting went well.

The night he finally told Martin how deeply he’s fallen for him might just have been the best night of his life considering the sun-like smile that Martin, blushing and shivering, had flashed at him. Douglas though would happily admit to everyone that his own smile mirrored if not trumped Martin’s in brightness and happiness.

And now he’s sitting here at their, yes, their, kitchen table, glancing every so often at the picture of the two of them hanging on the wall and hoping that this silly, clumsy, way too adorable boy he’s madly in love with will call him.

When the phone eventually rings he instantly knows it’s Martin. He can tell by the way his heart doubles its beating and by the rush of blood darting through his veins.

With one more gaze at their picture he picks up his mobile and answers.

*

“Hi.”

 

“Douglas, it’s Martin. I …ehrm… I just wanted to call and say hi and I…ehrm…I’m fine and the flight went well and the room is nice and anyway, all is good. There’s just. I mean, it’s stupid really, we’re grown ups and all and I shouldn’t, you’re probably busy anway…”

 

“Martin. Martin, breathe!”

 

“Umpf, okay. Hang on…”

 

“Good, keep breathing. Better? I…”

_a small cough_

“I miss you too, you know.”

 

“You do? God, I felt so silly after being apart for just 20 1/2 hours and I didn’t know if I could call and if you wanted it and we’ve been together only for a few weeks and I didn’t mean to…oh dear, I better shut up now, huh?”

 

“You most importantly better keep breathing in and out, Martin. And while you’re doing so I will go ahead and use the chance to assure you that you can call me any time indeed. And Martin, I mean it.”

 

“So you…you really…?”

 

“Missed you? Yes. Hoped you might call? Yes. Tidied away your pyjamas? No. They smell too much like you to put them away.”

 

“Douglas!”

 

_a chuckle_

“Martin, are you blushing?”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Ah, but you are. What a pity I can’t see it – I will have to make you blush again when you’re back then, won’t I?

 

“Douglas, you are incorrigible.”

_a long sigh that speaks of yearning_

“And…I…I can’t wait to be back with you, to be with you, you mellow, terrific old romantic.”

 

_a deep and warm laughter_

“All for you, captain of my heart. Make it home safely, alright? But right now you need to sleep what with the long flight back tomorrow evening. Go to bed, and have good dreams.”

 

_a long yawn_

“Good‘ight Doug…Douglas.”

_another yawn, then a whisper_

“Love you.”

 

“And I you, always will. I’m…I’m glad you called, Martin. Now sleep, love, and I’ll see you soon.”

 

_Parted through an ocean and yet not parted, they look at the same picture and for a moment their hearts beat as one._


End file.
